Cursi
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Ren se encuentra haciendo algo que jamás pensó hacer... algo que alguna vez hizo Rick.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Cursi.**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! No me pertece... en serio, de lo contario ya se habría convertido en un joseí, hentai y no sé que genero más. Nakamura sensei nos torturo este mes sin Ren.**

 **.  
Gracias a Hana chan, la persona maravillosa *-* que traduce el manga al español y la página de Skip Beat! En Facebook por publicarlo. **

**.**

 **Disculpen de ante mano errores ortográficos, gramaticales y existenciales.**

 **Esta historia surgió la otra noche cuando mi esposo y yo veíamos videos de canciones populares de los 90. Lo que nos hizo acordarnos de aquellos tiempos que era común grabar un "casete" o un disco a la persona que te gustaba.**

 **.**

 **Tampoco ninguna canción me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Una vez, hace un tiempo que se sentía terriblemente lejano, se había burlado de su mejor amigo por aquel lapso cursi que le había golpeado. Rick obviamente había dicho:

— _Cuando te enamores realmente, entenderás_ —le dijo sabiamente su amigo mayor.

Por supuesto siendo el mocoso distante emocionalmente en aquel tiempo en absoluto entendió a que se refería. Pero ahora tras el huracán Kyoko que había azotado en su vida las acciones y cientos de concejos de su amigo tenían tanto sentido. Una parte de él deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado, si creyera en eso juraría que el moreno se encontraba junto a él burlándose a carcajada limpia de lo que hacía.

Así que con un gran suspiro termino armando su nueva lista de reproducción, la cual obviamente estaba cifrada y solo tenía la palabra "fairy" para diferenciarla. Aunque había pensado seriamente en el nombre, tal vez algo como "prohibido", "vergonzoso" o "pecado" serían más adecuadas y es que él a sus veintiún años escuchando esas canciones que alguna vez Rick tarareo hasta el hartazgo ¡oh! Pero él no bailaría, eso sí que no Mogami Kyoko no le haría perder su última onza de dignidad como Rick lo hizo una vez por robar la sonrisa Tina.

Cuando termino de guardar la lista, se percató de como se había sumergido en su pasado sin ese dolor asfixiante que normalmente le atormentaba. Se preguntó si sería una señal de que tal vez él podría tener un poco de felicidad pesé a su terrible pecado. Observo a hacia el ventanal de su sala de estar la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas permitiendo que los colores naranjas inundan el lugar, y por un instante perdió su mente al ver la sonrisa cálida de Rick.

— _Vamos, Kuon no es tan difícil_ —dijo con una voz lejana—. _Un salto aquí, un paso atrás y las manos al frente y deslizándola de un lado al otro._

Ren río desde el fondo de su pecho, una risa real, una que había perdido con su inocencia. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero tercamente se negó a dejarlas salir. Por un instante ambos se vieron a los ojos y un calor reconfortante se formó en su pecho.

La espectral figura desapareció junto a las luces del atardecer y Ren realmente quería culpar al cansancio de esta visión, pero la realidad es que esa sonrisa y esa mirada deseaba guardarlas en su corazón y con un suspiro profundo el actor dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, llevando su celular en la mano no se percató que pesé al silencio de su departamento él estaba tarareando.

—... Every little thing I do. Never seems enough for you. You don't wanna lose it again. But I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally. Get to love somebody. Guess what? ¡It's gonna be me! _(Cada pequeña cosa que hago. Nuca parece suficiente para ti. Sé que no quieres perder de nuevo. Pero yo no soy como ellos. Nena, cuando finalmente. Te enamores de alguien ¿adivina qué? ¡Ese voy a ser yo!)_

Entonces cuando estuvo frente a su habitación dejo de cantar al darse de una detalle, una memoria más que golpeo su cerebro como un látigo.

— ¿No era esa la canción con la que conquistaste a Tina? —pregunto al vacío—. Creo que mejor escojo otra para mí mismo.

Para cuando llego al cuarto de baño tarareaba otra canción que había sido susurrada a su odio sin percatarse de ello. Cuando se introdujo en la tina y relajo su cuerpo en el agua caliente, sin pensarlo el coro comenzó a fluir en sus labios convirtiéndose en una serenata en la ducha.

Para cuando termino de cantar sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, lo que le hizo llevar agua en sus manos para mojar su rostro y borrar el rastro de lágrimas que se había deslizado.

—Soy un cursi como tú —dijo a su amigo, para luego reír abiertamente por segunda vez en el día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **La canción usada es It's Gonna be me de N'Sync.**

 **.**

 **En mi mente, la segunda canción que tararea Ren es una de los Backstreet Boys, pero lo dejo a elección personal.**


End file.
